No hay soledad
by Sword-Emperor
Summary: Eh aquí una pequeña historia de una parejita muy peculiar de KHR, si.. xD me refiero a BelxFran...


El frío viento movía los árboles que rodeaban y le hacían compañía al enorme y oscuro castillo y a la vez soltaba un aire terrorífico, sí ese castillo es de los asesinos mas sanguinarios de Italia, La familia Varia, la fase lunar era cuarto creciente, las estrellas se iluminaban como tratando de iluminar un pozo sin fondo.

Esa misma noche, el reemplazo de el arcobaleno ilusionista, Viper, el chico peliverde se sentía algo incomodo e inseguro, ya que él estaba recién ingresado a esta familia de grandes y fuertes hombres,

Fran, sólo se encontraba, en un pasillo oscuro y solo, recargado en la pared, y asomándose en una ventana, cruzado sus brazos, los colocó en la base ventanal, para así descansarlos, dejó caer su barbilla sobre éstos, el chico miraba el cielo de una manera considerablemente tranquila…

El Príncipe se encontraba más aburrido de lo normal, por consiguiente quiso buscar algo para divertirse en esa noche tan irrepetible, se levanto del sillón de donde estaba recostado para así despedir el fome programa televisivo que estaba observando.

Una vez el chico rubio, se dirigió al cuarto de Levi A Than, para ver si lo podía molestar, pero, para su mala suerte, el hombre de los rayos ya estaba dormido. Lo mismo hizo con Lussuria, pero la niñera de Varia, estaba ocupado leyendo una revista de cocina, y esto para el genio de Varia, se le haría muy aburrido, como para molestar…

Fue después al cuarto del espadachín y al tocar su puerta, aún sin recibir una respuesta afirmativa del hombre de cabello largo, se escucho un grito diciendo:

- VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII!!!! ¡¡Fuera de aquí!! --Seguido de este acto, el príncipe le contesta con una amplia sonrisa

- U shi shi shi el Príncipe está aburrido ~ y quiere divertirse

- ¡¡No me importa que carajos quieras!! ¡Lárgo de aquí, eh dicho!

Le responde el espadachín gritando, sin haber abierto la puerta para nada.  
Era obvio que no iría a molestar a su jefe, ya que Xanxus, se atrevería a matarlo, una vez hecha insolente acción por parte del genio de Varia. Una vez resignado que sus objetivos para molestar, no estaban en disponibilidad absoluta, decidió caminar por los oscuros pasillos de este castillo.

- Oh, pero ¿Es lo que veo? U shi shi shi ~ --Se preguntó, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacía el lado derecho, viéndolo solo, observando lo que la ventana le permitía ver, decidió acercarse un poco hacia él.

- ¡Hey tú! --Escuchó el peliverde, pero decidió ignorarlo

- ¡Oye sordo te estoy hablando! --Bel le gritó levemente al nuevo integrante

- ¿Por qué me llamas sordo? --Contestó el chico sin ningún interés

- U shi shi shi~ ¿Estás aburrido? --El príncipe decidió ignorar la pregunta y prosiguió cuestionándolo

- La verdad, un poco, me gustaría que pronto el jefe nos envié a una misión --Aún diciendo esto, el peliverde no quitaba la mirada al paisaje que la ventana le permitía observar

- U shi shi shi no es necesaria una misión para sacear ese aburrimiento --Belphegor expresó con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿De qué hablas? --Preguntó volteándose para ver al rubio prestándole atención.

- ¿Qué te parece si ahora mismo nos vamos a divertir? – El príncipe se le acercó un poco más, colocando su diestra en el hombro izquierdo del menor.

Fran un poco animado, y con un poco más de confianza, respondió a las palabras del chico de la tiara.

-Si ¿Por qué no?

Tras la afirmativa respuesta, ambos decidieron caminar tranquilamente por el oscuro y fúnebre bosque, pasaban por los grandes y robustos troncos, las delgadas ramas se movían como si tuvieran vida propia, cuanto a esto el príncipe saca sus cuchillas secretamente de la parte trasera de su pantalón, hace una ligera sonrisa mostrando su dentadura blanca y envidiable, acto seguido, lanza las cuchillas hacia el cielo, inclinadamente. Fran no se da cuenta. Hasta que escucha cómo unas ramas ivan cayendo y rompiendo desde arriba de el sitio en el que él se encontraba, después de haber percibido dicho movimiento brusco en el bosque, salta dirigiéndose hacia tras, las ramas cayeron sin tocar ni un solo cabello al nuevo Varia

- ¡Hey Tu hiciste eso! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Sin alguna expresión en su rostro preguntó

- U shi shi shi querías divertirte ¿no? Apenas vamos comenzando -- El príncipe muestra sus cuchillas en su mano derecha formando un letal abanico, colocó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, y le lanza rápidamente las filosas cuchillas en dirección a Fran.

- Eres muy lento Bel-senpai -- Le contesta el peliverde estando parado arriba de una rama

Ya que éste saltó ágilmente y esquivó las cuchillas que le había lanzado su compañero rubio

- Eres ágil U si shi shi.. eso me agrada -- con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, proclamó mirando a Fran desde aquél suelo en el que estaba situado.

- Y tú no eres nada malo con las cuchillas.

Eres ágil U si shi shi.. eso me agrada -- con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, proclamó mirando a Fran desde aquél suelo en el que estaba situado.

- Y tú no eres nada malo con las cuchillas

- Lo sé, por que.. después de todo, soy un príncipe  
El chico de los ojos color esmeralda, agregó un gesto de ligera seriedad a su rostro

- Eso no me importa príncipe presumido

- Presumido ¿yo? -- En la cien del chico, aparece una venita

- Si Bel-senpai, ya sé que eres un príncipe… ¡Espera! Ahora estamos hablando, y se supone que hemos venido aquí para divertirnos ¿No es así?

Belphegor sonrió, pero, era de esas sonrisas que muy pocas veces se les veía, de hecho, casi nunca se le veía sonreír de esa manera, solo cuando estaba verdaderamente feliz por algo.

- ¡Tienes razón!

Animado, el rubio, sin pensar un segundo más, saca rápidamente otras cuchillas de la parte trasera de su pantalón, y se las lanza. Éstas armas pasan rápidamente en el lugar en donde estaba Fran, logrando una de ellas, rozarle su mejilla derecha, por consecuente, derrama una ligera y pequeña capa de sangre.

Fran, sin sentir el daño que le había provocado la cuchilla del príncipe, inteligentemente decidió hacer una ilusión para transportarse detrás del príncipe, no abstante, dejó un Fran hecho de ilusión para sustituir su mismo cuerpo …

Hecho esto, el verdadero Fran estaba por detrás de Belphegor, el Fran hecho de ilusión , simplemente de desvaneció en la brisa del aire…

- Estoy aquí Bel-senpai –le dirigió

El príncipe giró a sus espaldas quedando frente con el chico de cabello verde…

- U shi shi shi ya lo ve… -- El chico al observar la ligera capa de sangre ubicada en la mejilla de Fran se obligo a no terminar su oración.

- ¿Qué pasa Bel-senpai?

- No te muevas -- le ordena

Dicho esto, se le acerca lentamente, lo toma suavemente de su mentón con su mano derecha, sus labios se acercan lentamente en la herida sangrada… y delicadamente lame la poca sangre que la mejilla había derramado. Terminado de desaparecer, cierto líquido rojo, Belphegor termina su acto dándole un pequeño beso en la sutil herida.

- ¡Be-bel-senpai! … ¡¿Qu..qué hiciste?!

Sorprendido de esta acción por parte del genio de Varia, sus pómulos se mostraban sonrojados, mientras éste miraba a Bel…

- Ushi shi shi ~ Fran… eres agradable….

Le dice con un tono dulce, una sonrisa evidente habitaba en su rostro

- ¿En verdad crees eso de mí? -- bajó un poco la mirada, tratando de ocultar; que para él también le era agradable, muy agradable…

- Por supuesto que si – Dicho esto, el príncipe lo abraza suavemente, el abrazo fue correspondido por parte del menor.

- ¿Quieres descansar un poco? – le pregunta aún teniendo en sus brazos a Fran.

- ¿Pero para qué? Si no hemos hecho nada…

- U shi shi shi ~, tonto, hay que sentarnos bajo un árbol…

Y así fue, ambos chicos se sentaron juntos, bajo un bromoso y grueso árbol, la oscuridad, la fría brisa, los ruidos de los animales nocturnos, para ellos no era distracción alguna. Belphegor, lo miraba detenidamente, y le comenzó a acariciar el cabello verde con su mano izquierda

- Me gusta tu cabello shi shi shi shi ~ Aún que me gustaría… bueno… te verías mejor con algo en tu cabeza...

Cabe mencionar que en ese entonces, Fran no usaba su sombrero de rana.

- ¿Ah? alg…  
-Calla, u shi shi shi ~ -- le ordenó

Con determinada velocidad, el chico rubio le coloca el dedo índice en los labios de Fran, dándole señal; Que guardara silencio, hecho esto, miro a los ojos de éste, con el poco que podía permitirle ver su excesivo fleco.

Lentamente, Bel, despega su dedo índice de sus labios, y acerca su rostro con una atractiva lentitud, finalmente, los labios de ambos Varia quedan suavemente sellados.  
Una suave brisa pasa donde ambos chicos se situaban, haciendo ese pequeño y tierno acto. Cerrados sus ojos, Bel acariciaba el manejable y brillante cabello de Fran, mientras éste abrazándolo correspondía su beso.

La noche se hacía más espesa, las enormes nubes tapaban lentamente la luna, mientras el frío actuaba rápidamente en el bosque. El Genio, separo sus labios, suavemente de los labios de Fran. Lo abrazó con una dulce fuerza, teniendo sus ojos cerrados, respiro profundamente el aroma del brillante cabello verde de Fran, ya que éste estaba también en los brazos del genio.

- Senpai… ¿Crees que soy lindo?

-Para un príncipe como yo… por supuesto que lo eres u shi shi shi ~ -- Lo mira a los ojos aun estando en sus brazos

- Senpai… creo que ya no me sentiré solo estando a tu lado… -- dicho esto lo abraza un poco más fuerte

- U shi shi shi shi no seas bobo, Varia jamás estará solo, y yo…. no te dejare solo

-Gracias Bel-senpai -- dicho esto, el chico peliverde coloca su cien en el pecho del rubio, cerro sus ojos, en los cuales, se ve una cristalina y delgada gota de agua que resbala de su mejilla.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes?...-- Le pregunta el príncipe  
-No, no es nada... jeje es que creo que ya me dio un poco de sueño deberíamos de irnos ya al castillo ¿no crees, senpai?-- disimuladamente limpia la pequeña fugitiva lágrima, y se separa lentamente de los brazos del príncipe

Los chicos, regresaron al castillo, eran aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana.. sí era algo tarde… ambos regresaron silenciosamente a sus cuartos.  
A la mañana siguiente:

-¡Chicos ya es la hora de levantarse! – se escucho en el castillo, cuyo timbre de voz se escuchaba muy afeminado

-¿Qué le preparaste al bossu, Lussuria? – Le preguntó con disimulación el hombre alto, moreno, y con 6 pararrayos en su espalda

-¡Uuuuy! Si supieras Levi le preparé lo que más le gusta.

El hombre de los pararrayos quería saber si el plato de su muy respetable jefe se encontraba bien.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta Levi? -- Cuestionó Lussuria

-Oh no, simplemente tenía curiosidad si todo marchaba bién – Terminando de decir esto, se escuchan unos pasos bajando la escalera

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII!!!!!!!!! ¡!¿Qué hay para desayunar?!! --Sí, él era quien bajó las escaleras, Superbi Squalo. Al estar en la cocina esto fue lo que dijo.

-Squalito, mi vida ten un poco de modales – Le dirigió Lussuria con un gesto amable en su rostro, inclinando su cara hacia el lado derecho.

-Debería darte vergüenza -- Dándole la espalda, exclamó con petulancia Levi A Than  
-¡¡¡¡A ti nadie te está hablando, maldito seas!!!! – Le grita , apuntándole con la punta de su espada

-¡Chicos, chicos, clámense! No quiero que nadie salga herido – entrelazando sus dedos con sus propias manos, colocándolas en su pecho, exclamó. Mientras que por un pasillo, que era el que estaba coordenado para llegar al cuarto de su jefe, se veía una sombra de un hombre, se escuchaban los sonidos de las suelas de unas botas al caminar muy pausadamente, en efecto, era Xanxus que desde su cuarto, se dirigía hacía la cocina.

-¿Quién carajos está gritando tan escandalosamente? – Preguntó con un tono molesto, y con un ligero gesto de desagrado en su rostro.

-Es Squalo, jefe. – Respondió Levi con el respeto que le da a Xanxus.

-¡¡Eso es mentira!! -- Contestó a su favor el albino espadachín.

Mientras esta ligera y patética discusión se desarrollaba en la cocina, el cuarto de Bel se encontraba aun cerrado, ya que éste aún no despertaba. Fran estaba listo para bajar a desayunar, pero al ver el cuarto de Bel cerrado daba la impresión que aún él no había bajado.

-Senpai ¿estás aquí? -- Le da 3 ligeros golpes a la puerta. Al oír los toquídos de su puerta el príncipe decide levantarse, aún estando completamente adormilado, se levanta de su cama lentamente, sus cabellos estaban despeinados, aún portaba su real pijama de color blanco, y unas delgadas franjas amarillas.

- ¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir los sueños del príncipe? -- dicho esto, soltó un bostezo, que fue callado por su mano izquierda. Y abrió la puerta.

-Soy yo – Fran contestó, con sus brazos colocados hacia atrás sujetados con sus manos.

-U shi shi shi hsi ~ me vestiré, puedes esperarme si quieres… -- Le dice el príncipe a Fran, pero éste se le queda viendo raramente, -- ¿Q-qué estás mirando? – le pregunta el príncipe con cara de duda

-Solo veo lo… lo… lindo que te vez así -- Dicho esto, el chico peliverde baja la mirada levemente sonrojado

-Fran, tu también eres lindo -- se acerca un poco a él dándole un suave abrazo, despeinándolo un poco con su mano derecha.

-Senpai… -- Fran abrazaba suavemente al rubio, simplemente el chico no lo quería soltar, estaba tan a gusto, se sentía protegido al estar rodeado de esos brazos cálidos, y llenos de una cariñosa suavidad escondida.

- U shi shi shi ~ bueno, creo que es hora de cambiarme, o si no, el desayuno se enfriará, te espero abajo.-- El príncipe le dijo; en un tono amable. Separó lentamente sus brazos de Fran, para así , despedirlo, cerró la puerta, y comenzo a cambiarse. Terminando de cambiarse, el rubio se acerco a su real tocador, para así, abrir un cajón y sacar un cepillo, con el cual comenzó a cepillar su cabello.

Cuando terminó de hacer este acto, tomo su tiara y la coloco cuidadosamente en su cabello.

-U shi shi shi ~ soy todo un príncipe.. – Se dijo el mismo en el espejo con una gran sonrisa – ¡Oh si! ¡Lo olvidaba!

Al decir cierta exclamación del príncipe, se dirigió a su cama, se agachó para abrir un cajón que estaba ubicado en la orilla de la base de la cama. Al abrir ese cajón, se encontraba sombrero de figura extraña, como si fuera la cara de una rana con unos ojos grandes. El príncipe lo tomo con cuidado

-Está a salvo u shi shi shi ~ y… le quedará muy bien – colocó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Dejó de mirar el extraño gorro, y lo volvió a colocar en su lugar.

-¡¡Bel, cariiñoo!! Se te está enfriando tu desayuno -- Se escucho un grito hasta el cuarto del príncipe

-¡Ya voy Lussuria! -- Le contestó

Tras el desayuno, corrió la mañana, después de que Lussuria había recogido la cocina, todos fueron a sus asuntos, con algo de tiempo libre que tenían, aprovecharon para hacer algunas cosas… Levi fue a arreglar unos cables rotos que se encontraban en el sótano del castillo. Lussuria se encontraba cortando las malas hierbas del jardín, Squalo practicaba con su espada en el bosque, Xanxus …él simplemente estaba sentado en su silla, cruzado de brazos y reposando sus piernas arriba de una mesa. Belphegor estaba en su cuarto, limpiando sus cuchillas, borrando las pequeñas manchas de sangre que quedaban, y que no se limpiaban fácilmente.

Fran se dirigía a su habitación, después de haber tomado un vaso de agua en la cocina. Al acercase a su cuarto, se ubicaba en frente de su puerta hasta que aparece detrás de él el príncipe,

-U shi shi shi ~ Fran, ¿Puedes venir un momento? – Le preguntó en un tono fingidamente desinteresado

-Claro, Bel-senpai – Le contestó, sentía algo de nervios en su interior, pero, decidió ignorarlos

Cuando ambos chicos estaban en el cuarto, completamente solos, Bel le dijo a su compañero:

-Sientáte… quiero darte algo… u shi shi shi ~

-¿Algo? -- se sentó en una orilla de la cama de Bel

- Si,

-¿Qué es? ¡Dime! -- Ansioso exclamó

-Cierra tus ojos, -- Se acercó a Fran, estando en frente de él y le vendó los ojos con un suave trapo de satín.

-¿Me darás una de tus cuchillas súper especiales voladoras?

-¿Que idiotez es esa?

-Tu solo contesta senpai -- Ya tenia vendados sus ojos

-No, eso no es, no seas tonto. -- Dicho esto, abrió el cajón donde tenia el extraño gorro en forma de rana, lo sacó de ahí, y se lo colocó suavemente en la cabeza de Fran. Terminado de ponérselo, le desató la venda de sus ojos.

-¿Qué e.. es un gorro? -- abrió sus ojos, y llevo sus brazos hacía su cabeza para tocar el objeto que estaba sobre ella.

-U shi shi shi ~ correcto…

-Y yo .. ¿Para qué quiero un sombrero?

-No es un sombrero, es un gorro u shi shi shi ~ -- Le contestó, acercándose lentamente hacia Fran

-Quiero ver como se me ve – Se levanta de la cama para dirigirse al tocador del príncipe para ver como se veía, pero Bel lo impidió, lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo levemente para traerlo hacía él, quedando parado frente a el príncipe.

-Te vez lindo. -- Le acaricia su mejilla con su mano derecha

-¿De..de verdad? -- Le pregunta mirándolo a los ojos sonrojado.

-U shi shi shi ~ claro que si… Fran, me gustaría que lo usaras…

- Bueno… yo.. – El príncipe interrumpe, tomando con sus palmas extendidas, las suaves mejillas de Fran, acercando su rostro lentamente hacia él, para así; robarle un dulce y cálido beso, acompañado de caricias en su blanco y delicado cuello.. el príncipe no se aguantaba más las ganas de poder besarlo.

Después de ese día, Fran siguió usando su gorro de rana, hoy en día lo sigue usando, aún que le "desagrade" la idea de tener que portarlo diariamente. Claro que, en veces ambos utilizan ligeras excusas para guardar su pequeño pero gran secreto. Gracias a Bel, Fran dejó de sentirse aislado, al fin había encontrado a alguien que por alguna extraña razón lo comprendiera, encontro con quien estar seguro, y alguien que lo protegiera.


End file.
